When A Dream Comes A Reality
by TwistedMentality
Summary: When A Dream Comes A Reality
1. Chapter 1 - unknown soulmates

_The two characters or not my own but belong to Hollyoaks_

**Summary:**

When a dream comes reality...

**Chapter 1**

Your heart is thumping and visioning a man that was built to perfection, every muscle of his body sculpted to fit you, to protect you and to love you inside and out. You can't see his face but you can hear him, the soft growly tones saying _**"Everything was to protect you Steven, all my life I have known nothing but unhappiness, it would eat away at me, sinking the real me into dispair, the monster inside me taking over day by day...but you, you changed everything Steven, you took a chance, when everybody gave up on me, you loved me unconditionally after everything I put you through."**_ You awake with tears running down you cheeks, heartbroken by the same words you hear every night. It is then you hear noises coming from the kitchen, you get out of your bed and wipe away the tears, when you are out of your bedroom you see Amy and the kids fooling around dancing to "I'm sexy and I know it". Leah shouts at you to join in with them and you do, but Amy can see the pained look in your eyes but she doesn't say anything though for which you are thankful. "Right kids it's time to get ready for school or you are going to be late.

It's been over half an hour since Amy took the kids to school but the dream you had is still firmly in your thoughts, questions such as _"Who is this man?" "Why do I keep dreaming about him?" & "Why does this guy in my dreams make me feel complete like he's the missing piece of your complicated puzzle." _You are quickly snapped out of your thoughts has you hear Amy open the door, again she can see the strande look on your face and asks "Is everything alright Ste, I saw that you had been crying when you came out of your room, plus you have been rather distant of late, you can talk to me you know!". "Amy I am fine just leave it yeah please, was just a bad dream ok" "Ste it's not ok, please just just talk to me I might be able to help, whatever you are dreaming about it is clearly upsetting you" "AMY I SAID LEAVE IT, JUST KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF MY BUSINESS FOR ONCE WILL YOU", it is then you storm out of the flat, going anywhere to try and get some piece, you find yourself at the dog in the pond, you order a drink and then sit yourself in a quiet corner, after what felt like hours, which in fact it was only 20mins, you decided it's been long enough to cool down and you make your way out but has you do so, that voice you have heard every night in your dreams is suddenly real, you look over to the far corner of the room and that's when you catch each other's eyes, you want to stop looking but it's like you physically can't, like a magnet is pulling you together, that same strange feeling in the pit of your stomach, you feel has though you are blushing has you finally have a face to the voice and what a face it is so handsome and manly, a moustache with stubble a combination not many can pull off but he, there's something about him, you have to get out of the pub has feelings were starting to get too much, so you make your way back to the flat were realise you have to apologise to Amy, you were concentrating on what you were going to say to her that you didn't realise that you were being followed, you get grabbed from the back and pushed into the alleyway, your pinned to the wall while you get punched in the ribs over and over by a couple of thugs shouting "give us your money you lil queer", you try and escape but they are too strong, the pain eventually got to much and you blacked out.

When you finally awake your stunned at the first sight you see, once again it's the man from your dreams "Are ye ok?", in that thick Irish growl of a voice, you want to reply but your mouth is dry so you motion for a drink, the man gives you a bottle of water and asks you once again if you are ok, somehow you manage to reply "yeah I think so, what happened?" "you were mugged by a pair of lowlife scum, lucky I was in the area and scared them off, even managed to get ye wallet back" "thank you" you say wincing in pain while trying to get up, the man grabs you by the arm and helps you up, the slightest touch like an electric shock, you quickly let go and state you have to get back but he surprises you by saying "I will walk ye back, you still look a bit shaky," you try to decline but he insists. No more was said when walking back to the flat, once at the front door you awkwardly say "erm would you like to come in for a drink, it's the least I can do after you saved me from those idiots" "yeah sure", when inside you shout to see if Amy is home, but she must of gone out, you make a drink for you both and hand it to him, your fingers slightly touching but you feel the electric shock once more, you both look at one another, there's something in the man's eyes that you don't recognize "your name! I never asked your name?!" "the name is Brendan...Brendan Brady", "well I'm Ste" "it's nice to meet you Steven!" he reaches out his hand to you and you shake each other's hand, but it lasts longer than it should, Brendan is looking into your eyes again like he can see right through and he knows what your thinking, he is about to say something when you hear the door opening...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2 - A night of surprises

These characters are not my own and belong to Hollyoaks

**Summary:**

Steven was mugged and the guy he had been dreaming about was the one who actually saved him, there is an underlining attraction there, will that develop into a relationshiphip?

**Chapter 2:**

It felt like time had come to a standstill, wanting to stay in that moment with Brendan , but you knew Amy was about to come through the front door any minute, so you swiftly pull away, looking up at Brendan apologetically, you wanted to ask him if you will be seeing him again but the time you had plucked up the courage Amy was stood in the living room asking what was going on, "I will be seeing ye around young Steven" Brendan said making is way out of the door. "care to explain why a stranger was in our flat" Amy said firmly while slamming the door and taking the shopping bags in the kitchen "I am waiting", "well if you would stop talking for a minute, I will explain, the guys name is Brendan, he was the one that saved me for getting the crap beaten out of me while on my way home to apologise to you, I brought him back here to say thank you plus he thought I was still a bit shaky from the blackout..."..."hold on, who was beating the crap out of you? you blacked out...are you ok? do you need to go to the hospital? "they were a bunch bigoted chavs, yes I blacked out was more to do with shock I think me they came out of nowhere, I don't need to go to the hospital Amy I am fine, just need to rest"..."so this Brendan he saved you, that was good of him, you both seemed very...close, did anything else happen while I was out?" "What Amy no! I have only just met him...sort of" "SORT OF...SPILL NOW STE HAY", " right well you know how I have been feeling distant lately?!...well I have been having these dreams and its the same thing over and over featuring this well built manly man!, I had never seen his face only heard a specific voice, anyway, after I stormed out of the flat after my outburst which I apologise for by the way, I went to the dog in the pond to calm down, after I had one drink I was on my way to leave when I heard that same voice in the distance, so I looked over and there he was looking straight at me, I couldn't stop looking at him and he for me, we were like that for what felt like ages, eventually it got to much and that's when I legged it, and on the way the mugging happened, Brendan fought them all off, even managed to get me wallet back , he helped me to get back to my feet and when he grabbed my hand, Amy it was like I had an electric shock, all these emotions came flooding to the service." you start to daydream until Amy quickly jolts you out of it "wow Ste, seems you have got it bad for this Brendan, are you going to contact him, arrange a date or something?", "wish I could don't have his number or anything", "that's a shame" Ames do mind if we don't talk about it anymore, dya mind if I have a lie down me head is killing me".

It had been hours since you spoke to Amy, your chat with her making you a bit more relieved about the Brendan situation, the man is still firmly in your thoughts, wishing if only you could see him again, it is then you hear your laptop beeping, you had forgotten that you had left it on, you make your way over to the table and look what it is, a new msn message had been posted to you which read:

**nineinch69: Well hello there bambi! or should I say Steven ;-) (19:30:00)**

OMG! it was Brendan, you try to calm yourself and not act like a total geek, you are excited by the unexpected interaction, when it dawns on you, how did he know your email address?!

**bambiblueeyes: Bre...Brendan? (19:31:05)**

**nineinch69: The one and only (19:33:35)**

**bambiblueeyes: Ho..How did you get me email address? (19:34:15)**

**nineinch69: well I kind of looked through your wallet to see if the thugs**

**who mugged ye stole anything and came across your**

**business card (19:34:30)**

**bambiblueeyes: eerr! thanks I think, was there a reason why you **

**wanted me? (19:34:50)**

**nineinch69: actually yes, seeing has though we were interrupted by **

**that pretty blonde of yours, I was wondering if ye fancied **

**a lads night out tonight? (19:35:00)**

**bambiblueeyes: I would have to ask Amy to look after the kids, but **

**yeah sure, what time? (19:35:15)**

**nineinch69: About 7, pick ye up at your place? (19:35:30)**

**bambiblueeyes: Yeah, do you remember where I live? (19:35:40)**

**nineinch69: Council estate, Hollyoaks village, bottom flat! (19:36:00)**

**bambiblueeyes: erm yeah that's it, I will see then, then (19:36:30)**

**nineinch69: See ye later...bambi ;-)**

You managed to talk to Amy about looking after the kids by herself tonight, has you received a text from one of the lads asking for a lads night out, it was only a white lie, you wasn't going to tell her about Brendan has this thing whatever it is with him you wanted to figure out on your own, without her being over protective. The nerves were starting to kick in now, has you wanted tonight to go perfectly. for the past couple of hours you showered and tried to decided on the best outfit, eventually you went with black pants, that are quite tight around your bum, hopefully that would grab Brendans attention, which were paired with a black t shirt.

The time had just turned 7pm and Brendan was waiting outside, you say goodbye to Amy and the kids and make your way to the car and greet Brendan without looking at him but when you do, you are lost for words has he looks hot, he is wearing a black leather jacket, black top, blue jeans that hung in all the right places and sunglasses, you look at him all over, thinking to yourself how different you both really are, "like something ye see there Steven?" you look up at him immediately and you see him smirking, you want to reply but nothing comes out of your mouth, for the rest of the journey there was complete silence, "so who else is joining us tonight?" you say when arriving at the venue "well there was going to be a bunch of us but they let me down at the last minute didn't they, so looks like it's just going to be you and me".

You both make your way into the club, the music is thumping, you find a seat while Brendan gets the drinks, once back you thanked him for the drink and asked him if he had been to the club before, with which he replied that he had been once or twice, after a while and a few more drinks you started to relax even dancing while still sat down, "wow Steven you have got some...unique dance skills don't ye?!" "oi my moves are decent" "oh yeah, fancy putting that to the test do ye, follow me!" Brendan says while winking at Steven, "where we going?" "dance floor where do ye think", once there you both have a dance off with one another, both has bad as one another laughing together, when the laughter died down you both look at one another, the change of mood becoming more obvious, Brendan moves closer to you, you freeze wondering what he is going to do, soon he is right in front of you, he grabs both of your hands and puts them around your neck, after he did that he put his right hand on your lower back and moved you closer, so that your cocks were close together, it was then you both started dancing not saying a word to one another but looking into each other's eyes, that intense feeling in you stomach there once more, Brendan moves you both even closer together, erections clearly felt on both sides, in unison you both look down and then back up, Brendans eyes had changed into deep lust and he eventually made his move, grabbing you by the arse and locking lips so passionately , like he couldn't get enough of you both so desperate for one another. Brendan at some point moved away, he held you hand and made their way out of the club and went to a dark alley, so that you could get more privacy, once there, the kissing continued, you could feel Brendans hand moving lower and lower, he began unbuckling your belt and buttons and reached in for you cock, when he found what he was looking for he moved his hand up and down occasionally massaging your balls, you feel the pressure building, Brendan stops kissing you and moves his mouth to your ear and whispers "come for me...bambi" and in no time, you come all over his hand, while biting down on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3 - passion of the unexpected

The cold air hits you both suddenly "I think we better go Steven so we can get more...private time" Brendan winks, you want to respond back but you are too mesmerized by him, somehow you both make it to the car, driving off into town to find the nearest hotel. You haven't had much experience when it comes to being intimate with a man, but there is just something about Brendan that makes you want to rip his clothes off and let him do anything to you sexually anywhere anytime. You check into a rather good hotel named BombayHardy, no sooner had you made it into the room, Brendan pushed you to the now closed doors, kissing you roughly like he can't get enough, your heart is beating really fast and your nervous, "Brendan...Brendan wait a minute yeah" he stops immediately looking startled "Don't ye want me Steven?" "of course I want you, just can we take things slow, let me take a shower yeah and then we can get back to you know" "ok don't be long". Making your way to the shower you can finally breathe normal again, the intoxication of Brendan slowly dying down, never before have you ever been so wanted by a person. While you take your shower and relax more, Brendan who is in the next room is stripping down to his boxers, he then lies on the bed and moves his hand lower down his body until he reaches his cock, slowly jerking off waiting for you to reappear, it's been 10mins once dressed you pluck up the courage to go back to Brendan. The sight before you leaves you startled and feeling hard, you see that Brendan is lying down jerking off on the bed, the moans he's coming out with is enough to get you harder, Brendans eyes are closed, so you quietly move towards him without making a sound, placing your hands at either side of his thighs, you look down at his cock, it's bigger than you thought, even though you are sceptical if you can take it all, the urge to taste him is increasing, so you gently move Brendans hand from his cock and replace it with your mouth..."gah fuck yer, fuck yer, yer that's it Steven all the way down" his hand in your hair pushing you further down his cock, once right at the base you nuzzle his cock & pubic hair, Brendan lets out a rawr of a moan and quickly guides you back up to him, he then gives you the most rough but passionate kiss, while still kissing you rub your cocks together up and down at various speeds making you both even more turned on and the kisses deeper.

You both strip out of the rest of your clothes and kiss once again, but suddenly Brendan grabs you by the waist and flips you onto your stomach, he leans over your back to kiss you again quickly but he pulls away, you turn your head to see what he's gunna do next but all you can see his Brendan totally transfixed with your purt round arse, his eyes dark with lust, he spanks your arse hard making you groan into the mattress, he then leans over you once again biting and licking your earlobe, then moving down to your neck and straight down the middle of your back, taking his tongue further until he reaches your hole, rimming you until the pleasure becomes unbearable.

5 or 10mins pass and he finishes rimming your arse, he moves up towards your ear and he whispers "I wanna fuck ye so bad Steven" while his hands circulate round your body, making you feel has though you are on fire, your mouth has gone dry but you manage to whisper back "go right ahead" biting Brendans earlobe seductively. It is then he grabs the lube and condom and himself as well as your hole, when he finishes he slowly pushes into you being careful not to hurt you, "God your so tight, yer ok?" "Oh My G...yes just...whatever you do don't pull out, so Brendan pushes in further and that's when he hits the spot and you moan out loud, it's driving you wild when he pushes in and out of you each time hitting the spot over and over, you wanna come but you don't want it to end, so you decide to take control and make Brendan lie on his back while your on top of him riding him like a cowboy, and teasing his nipples, dominance on both sides somehow though you change numerous positions, fucking harder and harder, that feeling building up once more, you can see Brendan is feeling the same and its then you both stop thinking and let your bodies do the talking, eventually you both come at the same time screaming out each other's name. Nothing was said afterwards but you did end up falling asleep in each other's arms.

The glint of light shining through the curtains awake you, you rub the tiredness from your eyes, your aching all over but you remember last night's events and a massive grin is now across your face, you lean over to get your watch trying not to wake Brendan, you look at the time "OH FUCK!" you shout out, startling Brendan awake "Steven what the hell?!" "Bren we need to get up and leave" "we have got plenty of time we have only been gone for a couple of hours, get back sleep," "Bren it's bloody morning!" "WHAT!...FUCK!, Cheryl is gunna have my balls it was my turn to open up the club" "E'yar your clothes Amy is gunna be well mad at me too, supposed to have text her to let her know I am alright, was gunna do it last night but I was distracted by you wasn't i" "oh was ye now & how did I distract ye then" he says playfully moving closer to you, "you know with how you were dressed and stuff" "stuff?" moving closer to you once more "yeah with the dancing, then with the handjob in the alley, not forgetting the sex" "oh I don't know Steven my mind has suddenly gone blank, why don't you refresh my memory" he says playfully and with a sparkle in his eye, running his index finger down your chest making you blush "we can't we have to get ba..." it's then his lips are on yours and his hands on your arse, you pull away for a minute "oh fuck it, what the heck" placing your lips on his once more, round two most definitely on its way.


	4. Chapter 4

Ste arrived back to the flat around half 10 and has predicted Amy gave him a mouthful shouting things like "where have you been" "why didn't you text me has agreed", sounding more and more like a nagging wife than a best friend, even so to keep the piece for the kids sake Ste simply told her that he slept at a mates house after getting legless and didn't hear his phone going off. He deliberately left the part about Brendan out cause if he told her what really happened then she would be asking 20 questions and embarrassing him in front of him, everything would be alright if this was still a secret between him & Brendan.

Once Ste showered and changed he made his way over to the deli to start work, when inside he was greeted by Doug his business partner who happened to be in a narky mood "what time do you call this, you were supposed to open at 9am and your just coming in now it isn't on" "e'yar I own the other half of this place Doug, don't talk to me like I am the hired help alright, already got Amy on me back don't need your crap as well." "Alright, I will lay off but you do need to start pulling your weight if this business is going to succeed ok", "ok ok I will pull me weight, the nagging stopped now?" "Yep...so...how come you have Amy on your back?" "well I went out on a da...I went out with a mate and I ended up on other side of town crashed out at his place, didn't wake up till this morning", "out with a mate eh, anybody I know?" "nah you don't know him but he's a nice guy though", "oh really sounds like someone's got a bit of a crush" poking at Ste childishly. "shut up" Ste said while blushing, "oh you do...you can't just leave me hanging, what exactly happened last night?!" Ste contemplated whether to tell Doug the real truth about last night, but he decided against it, going for a mere white lie instead "ok but don't mention anything to Amy alright she will only go off on one at me", "I promise"..."right well he picked me just round the corner of me flat, when in the car, he looked just dropped dead gorgeous didn't he, but I was trying to play it cool cause he's a mate and everything, everything went quiet after that, when we made it to the bar we had a couple of drinks and had a dance and that but something changed, it was like him and me were the only ones in the room, he was looking straight into my eyes and it was so intense and full of pure lust, we both went out for air to cool us down, but we ended up in a dark alley were we started to snog each other's faces off but it wasn't enough so we gave each other hand jobs, when we both finished my mind was blown, but yet again it wasn't enough for us both and we both headed to a hotel in town and you know" blushing once again " wow Ste how long have you known this guy" "a couple of weeks why do you wanna know that for?" "Oh nothing it's just...", "it's just what Doug?", "it's just that you have only known this guy for a few weeks and I take it it was the first time going on a night out together right?!" "yeah so what ya getting at?" "just that you don't want to come across as easy" "you saying I was easy last night?" Ste felt the anger rising "no but?..." "but what Doug eh? what right are you to judge me right, I told you this in confidence, should have known to keep quiet" "Ste I ain't judging you alright, I am just looking out for you alright" "yeah right, ya know what do one I am out of here" "Ste you can't just leave, we have a business to run", "can't I?...watch me" slamming the door on his way out.

Ste was filled with so much anger and insecurity after talking with Doug, questioning if he was right what he said about last night, he hadn't heard from Brendan since he dropped him off this morning, what if he was just a one night stand! Ste was walking so fast to try and find a quiet place to try an calm himself and his thoughts down that he didn't notice who he had just bumped into..."watch where you are going ye fecking eejit!" "Brendan?!"..."Steven?!" Ste couldn't hold it in any longer and began to breakdown crying "hey! hey! Steven what's wrong" putting his arms around him to comfort him, "it's nothing I am just being stupid" "Steven it isn't nothing, talk to me!" "I will but can we go somewhere else please" "course ye can come to the club's office if ye want?" "yeah that's ok" both made their way to ChezChez, Cheryl was dancing to c'est la vie while doing the dusting "Don't mind my sister, has ye can tell she's a wee bit special" "hey! I heard that!" Cheryl says while pointing her dust feather stick Brendans way "what's wrong love have you been crying" "yeah I will be fine ta" "Chez we are just going to be in the office upstairs, don't want to be interrupted ok, so if anybody shows up say I am out on business will ye?!" "yeah sure love".

Ste and Brendan make their way up the stairs of the club " ye want a drink or anything on the house of course" "I will have a beer thanks" he passes ste a bottle and gets himself a whiskey and head into the office, once seated Brendan starts of the conversation "So Steven would ye like to tell me what got ye so upset?" "you are probably gunna think I am being stupid but I had an argument with me business partner and some of the stuff he said said made me insecure and got me thinking" "let me be the judge of that, what exactly did ye business partner say?" "erm well, first off he was having a go at me for being late, so I told him not to treat me like the hired help and that I already had Amy on me case, so anyway he asked why she was on my back, so I kinda told him about last night...but I didn't mention you honest just that it was a mate, after I finished he asked how long I had known you I.e mate, I asked him why it mattered and he said in a round about way I looked easy but he was only looking out for me, I didn't believe him so I walked out anger and that's when I bumped into you...literally", Ste was looking for some sort of reaction from Brendan but he remained quiet "can you say something please Brendan!" He looked up to Ste and moved away from the office desk and towards him putting both his hands at either side of his face and bent down and kissed him passionately, before Ste could kiss him back, he had pulled away and said "Steven what happened last night it meant something, don't let ye business partner take charge of how ye run ye own life, take the power back, ye old enough to make ye own decisions, alot of people are to quick to judge other's, what matters is how you feel in ye heart" "what I feel Brendan right is, what exactly is going on between us? where is this heading?" "Steven since my marriage dissolved, since then all I have had is one night stands, but there is something different about ye, even though we have only just met last night the connection we had was so strong and intense, something that can't be broken. What I am trying to say to ye is, I want ye Steven, do ye want me? I know ye fancy me" Brendan says with a cheeky wink. "Your sure of yourself aren't ya" "well tell me I am wrong?!" "..." "thought so, ye want me just has much has I want ye" Ste gulped feeling the intenseness rising, Brendan moves closer to him leaning forward to whisper in his ear "Steven take off ye clothes!" "what here are you mad?!" "Steven I said...take off your clothes". Eventually Ste did has he was told slowly removing each item of clothing to tease Brendan, Brendans eyes had sparked with lust, licking his lips knowing exactly what was coming or should he say who, he moved closer to Ste, looking over at the beautiful naked specimen before him, he couldn't take much more and went in for the kill, the passion of the kiss was like they were each others drug, hands moved all over each other's body, crashing into the wall with such hmph, Brendan lifted Ste up and put his legs round his waist, Ste held on to Brendans neck and started to ride him, every movement feeling Brendans cock near his hole "God Steven ye so fucking sexy, want to be in ye and make ye come so fucking loud", they were going to get down to it until they were interrupted by the door opening, looking round to look who it was, coloured drained from Brendans face, knowing his world was about to come crashing down with an almighty thud...


End file.
